


Obedience

by six1224



Category: One Piece
Genre: Collars, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid just wants a little respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> ladynorthstar on tumblr asked people to write/draw more stuff with Kid/Law and spanking, so I went for it! This is my first time writing Kid, so apologies if he's ooc.

Law knew of Kid's reputation far before he met him, and having met the man only once, he had no doubt of his cocky attitude and violent tendencies. But to imagine that he would be willingly crawling on all fours towards him in nothing but a fucking collar was more than Law's imagination could stretch.

 

He had immediately hated the man, his gossipy nature, his rude behavior, and his awful fashion sense. He also hated that broad muscular chest...the deep scars that criss-crossed it to his massive metal arm that seemed to be capable of whatever he needed it for...maybe 'hate' was a strong word. How he got to this point though, he really couldn't say. A few drunken nights here and there when the supernovas rarely ran into each other, a few sordid evenings, and somehow Kid had worked out his preferences very quickly and greatly desired to fulfill his requests.

 

Law mulled this over as he padded across the wooden floor, feeling thoroughly humiliated that Kid had even remotely guessed his submissive tendencies. Law often played dominant to his sexual conquests. Being a man with a bad reputation often left people asking it of him, and it didn't bother him to play the role, but in truth he much preferred receiving the orders and demands to giving them.

 

He stared up at Kid, still fully clothed in that ridiculous getup he always wore and sitting on the edge of the bed. The larger man grinned broadly, tugging lightly on the chain attached to the leather band wrapped tightly around Law's neck. He rolled his eyes and crawled over obediently.

 

"This is fucking ridiculous, Eustass-ya," he scoffed, kneeling at the larger man's feet.

 

"I don't remember asking your opinion," Kid remarked, pulling his chain up harshly, forcing Law between his spread legs. Law gripped at his thighs and stared up at him defiantly, but Kid only smiled back.

 

"Well then where should we start?" Kidd asked, keeping a firm grip on the chain with his mechanical hand.

 

"Wherever you want," Law stated, his voice flat. Kid could withstand a lot of sass, he knew, but what drove him most crazy was Law's lack of outward enthusiasm. He could be five seconds from orgasm and not let out a single sound, and heaven help him if he said anything remotely sexual. The man was a rock. Kid had an inkling of how to fix that. He wrapped his arm deftly around Law's middle, heaving him up over his leg. Law scrambled to find purchase on his thigh, and Kid let out a long sigh and held him in place with his metal hand. The structure was huge, spreading flat across nearly all of Law's delicately inked chest. It was cold on his flesh and he hissed slightly at the contact. He adjusted his neck slightly, feeling the chain tighten around the metallic claw that held him in place.

 

"You know, the first time I met you, I knew you were a rude little shit," he scoffed, and gave Law a firm swat on his ass. Law yelped unexpectedly and grit his teeth. He was not about to let this man get the better of him.

 

"Flicking me off like it was nothing," Kid griped, giving him another smack. Law bit his lip to keep from crying out.

 

"Me, the man with the 470 million beri bounty," he continued, punctuating his incredulity with another spank. A small moan escaped Law's lips, and Kid could feel his erection rutting against his leg as every blow landed. He took a moment to pause and stroke his ass softly, admiring the pink flush that had blossomed across Law's tan skin.

 

"Don't you have anything to say to me, Law?" he asked delicately, sliding his fingers down to stroke gentle circles around his entrance. Law moaned softly, and Kid smiled.

 

"Maybe say you're sorry?" he murmured, slowly sliding a finger in. Law's mind reeled at the sudden mix of pain and pleasure, Kid's unlubed finger pressing deeper into him as the warlord clutched at his giant metal hand.

 

"If you think I'm going to apologize to you," Law said, craning his neck to glare daggers at the larger man.

 

"Fine, be that way," Kid snapped, a smug grin still planted firmly on his face. He heaved Law up with only his mechanical arm and tossed him face-first on the bed behind him. Law tried to turn over the second he hit the sheets, but Kid kept his hand firmly planted on his back.

 

"Let me up you bastard," Law griped, still struggling against the sheets.

 

"Not with manners like that," Kid responded and stood up to walk to the foot of the bed, his large metal prosthesis keeping Law planted firmly on his stomach the whole time.

 

If looks could kill, Kid was pretty sure he'd be ten feet under. Law's eyes burned with rage and lust, though Kid hadn't heard a safe word so he knew that all he was doing was making Law harder.

 

Law internally breathed a sigh of relief to see Kid reach into the pocket of his ridiculous pants and pull out a small tube of lube. Having a finger or two inside him without it was just enough pleasure to enjoy the pain, but fucking him dry was another matter entirely.

 

"Looks like I'll just have to teach you a lesson," Kid murmured, slicking up the nail polished fingers of his good hand. Without warning, he pressed three of them into Law, and he hissed at the sudden pressure.

 

In one swift movement, Kid picked him up to settle him on all fours and wrapped his hand in the chain left dangling from Law's neck. He slowly moved his fingers, spreading Law further.

 

"You're so tight, Law..." he growled, pulling his chain roughly and earning a gasp from his prey. He fingered him faster, feeling Law clench around him. Seeing the man's tan muscular back spread out before him on a damn leash went straight to Kid's cock. It wasn't long before he eased his fingers out and Law was left empty and whining. He glared over his shoulder at Kid and began to reach down to pleasure himself before Kid gave him another smack on the ass.

 

"Leave it, or I'll give you more than just a spanking," he threatened. Law huffed and held off, watching Kid unzip his fly and languidly stroke his own erection. Slowly, he worked himself until he was panting lightly, and Law was positively falling apart with want. He pressed his cock to Law's entrance and held the leash taut.

 

"What do you say?" Kid asked, his voice thick with sugary sweetness. Law glared back at him.

 

"Seriously, you bastard? You wanna play this game?" he asked incredulously. Kid smiled back and Law rolled his eyes. Though he huffed, Kid could see how short his breath was, how flushed his cheeks and how blown out his pupils were.

 

"Fine. Please," Law snapped. Wasting no time, Kid pushed in all at once, feeling Law shake underneath him.

 

"That's better," he murmured. He set a fast pace immediately, and though he knew he wouldn't last it was satisfying to hear all of Law's little keening moans as he struggled to stay upright.

 

"God, Eustass-ya, slow down-" he managed to grit out, and Kid responded with a smart smack on the ass. A little yelp escaped Law's lips and Kid could feel him tighten around him.

 

"Oh, you do like that, don't you?" Kid purred and landed another slap, pounding Law as hard as ever. Law collapsed onto his elbows and clawed at the pillows, and Kid could tell he was close to coming. He smacked him hard again, broad palm leaving red welts on him that were sure to bloom into beautiful bruises. He loved the idea of leaving his mark on Law, claiming him in a more immediately physical way than a collar in the bedroom. The thought drove him harder and he increased the pace with another slap. The sound of Law's moans filled the room as he felt him fall apart beneath him, coming hard onto the sheets. Kid fucked him through his orgasm, though lasting only a few minutes longer. He pulled out at the last minute, splattering Law's back tattoo with his seed.

 

He gave Law one last swat and earned one last indignant yelp before collapsing next to him on the bed.

 

"I can't believe you're still wearing that ridiculous getup, Eustass-ya," Law chided once he caught his breath.

  
"I can't believe you agreed to this one," Kid responded, running his fingers along the collar. The younger man visibly flushed, an unusual occurrence, and Kid chuckled in response.


End file.
